Save The Best For Last
by immawizard
Summary: Libby always liked Mick. She didn't know it, but her feelings were there nonetheless. Luckily for her, Mick Mallory has all the invitations for his sixth birthday party ready to send out today, but why hasn't she gotten one yet? MickxLibby Oneshot from my tumblr.


**Yet another story plucked from my tumblr. I'm fettered to this ship like a skeleton to a dungeon wall.**

**For those who are ignorant of this ship, it's actually really cute even though its based off of headcanons. Libby is the adorable green haired girl in a beanie that can be found in the backround of some scenes (the girl on the horse at Mick's party), and everyone knows Mick Mallory.**

**Their cutesy and lovable and ZOMK I CAN'T TAKE THESE FEELS!**

Libby nervously sat at her desk, her eyes flickering between the surface of her desk and a certain boy standing at the classroom entrance, a certain boy named Mick Mallory.

She didn't know why she suddenly felt so off her cool when she saw him. Usually, she was the most calm, social, and charming five-year old girl that could have ever lived, but Mick took that away from her with a single glance. She became awkward, stuttered, and her face would turn the deepest red.

Most boys had cooties. They were all mean, disgusting, and stupid, but not Mick. He was kind to anyone he met, kept himself clean, and never received less than an A on a test. He was perfect, but humble, strong, but kind. He was perfect in every way.

And that made her nervous.

When he gave her a smile in the hallway, or helped her figure out her math homework, her heart would malfunction. When he offered to help her clean up the toys scattered around the classroom, she would quit breathing.

This had been happening since a week ago when he helped her organize the book shelf. Libby truly got to know him then. She found out he had a brother by the name of Nick who was even cooler than he was (though she doubted that was possible.) and that he liked the same classic Sunday morning cartoons that she did, and she told him about her friends, home life, and interests.

Libby deemed that day as the best day of her young life. She was so excited to be friends with Mick, but then she started to get nervous and awkward around him, fumbling around with her words, not making eye contact, and not being able to breathe. She hadn't had a full conversation with him in what seemed to be forever. She tried to ask her older sister about it, but all she was given in response was a giggle.

Today marked the day before his sixth birthday, and everyone in class was bustling around the room with invitation. That was, everyone but her. She didn't quite get why she felt so anxious about it. True, she was usually one of the first people to receive an invite to a party, but that wasn't it.

Instead of her usual talking to her friends, coloring, and studying the math books during free time, she found herself sitting down and nervously waiting. Was it possible that she wasn't going to be invited to his birthday bash? Her mind seemed to circle around the single question since free time had started.

"What's wrong, Libby?" Her best friend, Elizibeth, walked up to her, "You're not talking to anyone. You always talk to people during free time."

Libby looked up to the red-head, "I'm just not into it today, Liz. I just wanna sit here for a while."

Elizibeth put her hands on her small hips, "Just sit here? We're in the first grade, Lib, we need to enjoy this youth before we end up old and creepy like my grandma."

"I just feel a little weird is all." Libby smiled and waved a hand in the air. Her friend quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay then," She said skeptically, "What are you wearing to Mick's party tomorrow?"

Libby looked down at her desk, "I," she sighed, "wasn't invited."

Elizibeth's eyes widened as she leaned down onto the desk, "What? You're always invited to the parties! How dare he not invite you. What kind of jerk-"

"It's fine, Liz." Libby sighed sadly, "I guess I'm not friend material for someone like Mick Mallory."

"Lib, you're the prettiest girl in this classroom, and the nicest, and the smartest. There is no way Mick Mallory should be able to resist you. Didn't he help with the bookshelf the other day, and help on that math stuff? Now he has the nerve to not invite you? Why I oughta teach that doodie-head a lesson." Elizibeth clenched a small fist.

"Liz, I told you I'm okay with it. I just-" Libby began explaining, but was interupted by a smooth voice.

"Hey, girls." The very object of their argument, Mick Mallory walked up to the pair of friends, "How are you today?"

"You wanna know how I am you-" Elizibeth was stopped from talking by a swift kick in the leg courtesy of Libby. They shared a look before Elizibeth angirly grunted and walked away from the scene.

"What's wrong with Elizibeth Grayson?" Mick asked. Libby looked up at him, and awkwardly stood up.

"Oh, you know Liz. She's probably just having an off day." She smiled, trying to stop her face from turning shades. It seemed just being near Mick was enough to make her feel as if she was about to faint.

"Mick thinks Libby Donald is right. Elizibeth Grayson has seemed a bit angrier than usual today." Mick smiled at her, "So how is Libby Donald today?"

Libby stared at her shoes, carefully avoiding his stare, "I'm fine, Mick."

Mick's smile faltered a bit, "Mick doesn't think so. Libby Donald is always active during free time. Mick thinks something is bothering Libby Donald."

"I-I'm really okay, Mick. I'm perfectly normal." Libby stuttered. She couldn't comprehend what was going on, or why she felt the way she did. but she knew she couldn't look him the eye right now.

"Then why won't Libby Donald look at Mick?"

Libby felt her heart stop beating for a moment. She didn't know what to do: look at him and risk fainting, or continue to stare at the floor as if it were the best thing in the world.

It seemed she didn't get to choose as Mick touched her hand, "Mick wants to know what is troubling Libby Donald. Libby Donald can trust Mick Mallory, right?"

The shock of the touch made Libby snap up her head almost instantly, "Uhh, I..umm." She stuttered out, finding it much harder to make words than normal. Mick frowned.

"Mick thinks it's okay if Libby Donald doesn't trust him enough to tell him what's wrong." He sighed and pulled an envolope out of his jacket, "But Mick still wants to give you this."

Libby grabbed the object with a shaky hand, and opened it. It was a birthday invitation. Her eyes brightened as she read the comforting words _You're Invited_

Mick smiled at her reaction, "The Mallory's always save the best for last."

With that, he walked away to his own desk, and the bell signaling the end of free time sounded. Libby found herself unable to drop her large smile for the rest of the day as those five words echoed in her head.

_Save The Best For Last_


End file.
